


Second Chances

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few years after the war, after Hermione had tired of Ronald's immaturity, and Luna realized that Rolf really only wanted someone to fund his wild goose chases iwhy would anyone chase wild geese anyway, when there were far more interesting animals to chase?/i the two young women were trying to find something that they could do that would be both interesting and fulfilling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> A few years after the war, after Hermione had tired of Ronald's immaturity, and Luna realized that Rolf really only wanted someone to fund his wild goose chases iwhy would anyone chase wild geese anyway, when there were far more interesting animals to chase?/i the two young women were trying to find something that they could do that would be both interesting and fulfilling.

A few years after the war, after Hermione had tired of Ronald's immaturity, and Luna realized that Rolf really only wanted someone to fund his wild goose chases _why would anyone chase wild geese anyway, when there were far more interesting animals to chase?_ the two young women were trying to find something that they could do that would be both interesting and fulfilling.

One day, at The Leaky Cauldron, Ron and his brothers were laughing at an ad in a Muggle newspaper desperately asking for help clearing a new home of "negative energy." The women figured it might be something magical, helped the person out for a hefty price and soon after made a name for themselves as Britain's premier ghost chasers. They were so well-regarded, that they even had Magical clients. This particular day they were trying to find the cause of the energy surrounding the estate of their client's grandmother. He had inherited it, and couldn't sell it.(, especially since) No one would willingly go past the gate.

"Hermione, come quickly! I think I found the source of the anomalous energy!"

"Coming, Luna! Where is it located?

"I'm not quite certain. Let's find out."

The two women disillusioned themselves, cast a few protective spells on each other and moved quietly into the abandoned home.

Luna and Hermione walked deliberately toward a seething mass of energy that pulsed with negative feelings.

"Hmmm."

"What is it, Luna?"

"This feels familiar, somehow."

"You know, you are right. It does."

As they moved from room to room, the feeling of the energy started shifting from negative feelings to a decided state of panic.

A quick check of the floor plan of the house showed that they were nearing the last room they had not yet walked through. They reached the door, and found it poorly warded.

Hermione carefully took down the wards, and Luna entered the room. She was a far more calming presence than Hermione.

"Hello there! Do you happen to be a Crumple-horned Snorcack? I keep hoping to find one on one of these excursions. If you aren't, that is all right. Are you hungry?"

"Looney?" a voice called out.

"I prefer Luna, but yes."

"I'm sorry, Luna. Yes, I am very hungry. Do you think you could throw some food over here for me?"

"Malfoy? I thought you were in Greece with your mother!"

"Granger? Are there Aurors here?"

"No, Draco. Just me and Hermione."

An unfamiliar voice came out of the shadows. "You know, you should never advertise your weakness like that."

"Oh, we are rather formidable. And if the state of your wards are any indication, a Wobbly-headed Hobnoffer could cause more harm than the two of you."

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Yes, my lady. I am Rabastan LeStrange."

"You know who I am , and yet you still call me lady?"

"My grandmother always said that the true measure of a lady was power and grace, not blood. You have both, Miss Granger. Before you ask, my brother had blood heir power, and therefore, I was not allowed to behave as I would wish."

"Draco, why are you here?"

"My 'uncle' here kidnapped me so I could help him. Unfortunately, he took me without my wand."

"Mr. Lestrange, why didn't you come to the Ministry for help?"

"My lady, I did not want to return to Azkaban."

"You won't have to. And Draco, you can stay in Britain if you wish."

"How? I thought I would have to stay exiled."

"The Minister has a program going to sponsor rehabilitation for those who really wish to be returned to society."

"Would you two be willing to be our sponsors?" Two voices asked, almost as one.

Hermione and Luna looked at each other for what seemed to the men like eternity.

"Yes."

hr

Hermione and Luna are the co-owners of a wildly successful business when they run across a couple former enemies in need of a second chance.

Many thanks to Ravenscara for the beta! Any mistakes left are my own.


End file.
